bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Axonn
Axonn was once an arbitrator long before the coming of the Toa, but later pledged to protect the Kanohi Ignika. Axonn was a member of the Order of Mata Nui and was once part of The Hand of Artakha. He and Brutaka resided in the western mountains of Voya Nui and the continent it once was joined to for thousands of years. They were the first line of defence for the Kanohi Ignika, protecting the mask and the Matoran who lived on their island. Until the Piraka arrived on Voya Nui, Kazi was the only Matoran who was aware of Axonn's existance. Axonn was formerly one of the greatest warriors in the BIONICLE universe. After the Hand of Artakha broke up, Axonn had no purpose any more and resorted to conquest. He destroyed whole cities with his axe and his name struck fear into the residents of the far southern lands until the Order of Mata Nui eventually persuaded him to change his causes. Eventually, Axonn became a well-trusted member of the order and was stationed on Voya Nui to guard the Ignika. After the Toa Inika decended into the Cord, many of the Voya Nui Matoran (paticularlly Garan) wanted to follow them to see if Mahri Nui still existed, but Axonn had insisted that they stay until the Inika return. After its fight with the Kardas Dragon, the Tahtorak began to threaten the Matoran village. So Axonn summoned Botar back to Voya Nui. Showing a wicked sense of humor, Botar teleported the giant reptilian Rahi to the island of Xia where it began to rampage. When the Toa Mahri led the Matoran of Mahri Nui into the tunnels of the Cord, Axonn helped defeat the mutated Piraka with an energy blast and guided the Toa Mahri to the Toa Terrain Crawler, a giant Rahi that Axonn had modified to serve as a transport vehicle. He led the Matoran of Voya Nui down in the Nui Caves and when the Cord was severed, they were returned to the Southern Continent. Axonn soon got a message from Krakua and a member from Botar's Species who informed him of the upcoming war. He then met up with Brutaka again. Powers and Abilities Axonn was a very powerful being. The full list of his powers isn't known, but here is a list of what power he is known to possess. *He possessed tremendous strength, greater than that of Brutaka and rivaling that of a Makuta. He has been known to get stronger in an intense emotional state. *Small healing powers. He was able to completely cure Toa Gali of madness with a touch of his hand. *He was nearly unstoppable when enraged. *He could unleash very powerful blasts of energy from his hands (or focus it through his axe). *His mind was shielded from mental powers such as Kongu's Kanohi Suletu and Hakann's mental blasts. *He could also create an electrical blast. Mask and Tools Axonn wore the Kanohi Rode, the Great Mask of Truth, which allowed him to see through any trickery. It also allowed him to see Matoro in his spirit form. Greg Farshtey has guessed that the Rode could allow the wearer to "see" a being using the Kanohi Huna, Mask of Concealment. He wore heavy armor and carried a Giant Axe as a weapon. This axe could slice through hard rock and fire energy from its point. The axe was also able to return to Axonn, like a boomerang, when thrown. Trivia *In The Kingdom, Axonn was the one who confiscated Takanuva's Staff of Light. *Axonn is currently teamed with Brutaka to convince the Skakdi to aid the Order in fighting the Brotherhood. Set Information *It contains 196 pieces. *Its set number is 8733. Category:Titans Category:2006 Category:Order of Mata Nui